The Demon With My Brother's Face
by swansong27
Summary: What started out as a simple hunt turns out to be so much more... Hurt!Sam Hurt!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please bear with me! I don't have a beta so I claim any mistakes. This story takes place a little before season 2 finale so if you're not there yet beware of spoilers. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were mine, all characters and everything Supernatural are Eric Kripke's and the CW's.**

The full moon hung low in the inky black sky, illuminating the single car in the Starbucks parking lot. The jangling of keys disturbed the peaceful silence as a woman attempted to lock the doors of the now closed coffee shop with her numb fingers.

"Damn it!" she cried in frustration when she dropped her keys in the snow for the third time.

Determined to finally lock the doors, the woman failed to notice the strange breeze the ruffled only the leaves on the tree nearest to her. The woman started walking to her car hoping to get her icy fingers warm after finally getting the doors locked when her long blond hair whipped around in an unexpected wind. Unnerved the woman increased her speed. She sighed in relief as she made it to her car with no further incident. Turning to unlock the car, the woman felt all the oxygen abruptly drained from the air around her. She struggled to breathe but with nobody there to help the efforts were wasted. The moon continued to shine on the car and now the woman as if it was a spotlight highlighting the final scene of a tragic play.

* * *

"Dean would you turn that down I'm trying to read!" yelled Sam, annoyed.

In response Dean increased the volume singing along off-key,

"_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love_

_Along the wire!_"

"Seriously Dean, Journey?" questioned Sam disbelieving.

"What? They're classic you can't not like Journey," Dean said defensively.

"Sure whatever," Sam said rolling his eyes at his brother's taste in music.

"So did you find us a case or is you're freaky brain of yours not finding anything?"

"Actually I found something that seems like our thing."

"Okay shoot."

"Four deaths in the last month in some small town up in Washington. All the victims were just found dead no sign of struggle, no trauma, nothing. The obituary reported it as heart attacks but the latest victim was just twenty-five and none of them had an history of heart disease," Sam explained turning his laptop so Dean can see the newspaper clipping he had pulled up.

"Definitely our thing," Dean agreed. "Do you have an address?"

"Yeah folks of the last victim, Jane and Keith Baker's address is listed here. Looks like we're headed to Vancouver."

* * *

The Impala tire's crunched against the frozen dirt as they car pulled into the parking lot of the crappy motel the boys had picked out. It was already well past midnight by the time Sam and Dean had settled in.

"Man, I'm starved," Dean proclaimed as he sat the last bag down. "Let's go get a burger."

"It's three in the morning! Who eats a burger at three in the morning?" Sam said incredulously.

"The place we passed on the way up here said they have a half-pound bacon burger with real Tillamook cheese. It's only a local chain so we'll probably never get the chance to eat there again. C'mon Sammy please I bet they have a nice salad for you too," said Dean looking at Sam hopefully.

Sam sighed. Sometimes he wondered if he learned how to do his look from Dean. "It's Sam he corrected and fine let's go so we can check out the crime scenes before too many people show up."

Dean was already out the door before Sam finished his sentence.

* * *

A burger, two sides of fries, three beers and a salad later, the two brothers stood in the parking lot of a quaint little Starbucks.

"So this is where it happened?" asked Dean.

"Yep Jody Baker found dead Wednesday morning by a coworker," Sam responded.

"Well EMF is not picking up anything so we can rule out vengeful spirit," Dean said pocketing the EMF. "We should go talk to the worker that found her."

"Yeah sounds good," agreed Sam so they headed inside.

The door jingled as they walked in. Dean glanced up in disgust to see a little reindeer with bells hanging from it. The whole scene was complete with a miniature Christmas tree, holiday tunes and workers wearing Santa hats.

"So much holiday spirit I think I'm gonna puke," Dean muttered.

Years of experience taught Sam just too ignore him as he walked up to the front counter. "Can I talk to a Elizabeth Brian please?"

"Sure she's over there," the man behind the counter said pointing to a dejected looking girl sitting at one of the booths. "I don't even know why she showed up today. Poor girl must be all broken up after finding Jody."

"Thanks."

Sam walked to the booth with Dean following closely behind. "Hey um we are cousins of Jody's and we're kinda confused on what happened. We heard you were the one that found her, would you mind telling us what happened?"

The girl sniffled then looked up and indicated for them to sit down. "I just got to work and I saw her car was still there. I thought that was a little weird since the shop was still closed so I walked around to the driver's side to see if she needed maybe getting something out of the car a-a-and then I saw her. Oh go! I-I-it was terr-terrible she was all blue from the cold and her eyes had this frightened look," Elizabeth finished blubbering.

Dean comfortingly wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay sweetheart." This only made her cry harder pressing her face into his chest.

"Go check out the employ lounge for a hex bag," Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam got up and snuck through the door marked staff only, glad that the man at the counter was busy serving an elderly couple who just walked in. He methodically began searching the room, making sure to check under every table and look at every corner of the place. After coming up with nothing, Sam headed back to his brother unaware that his every move was being watched.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Big thanks to all who read! Next chapter comes the hurt…**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

Chapter 2

The rich aroma of coffee filled Sam's senses as he reentered the coffee shop. Everything was just how he left it; the walls were still a soothing dark green color, the cherry wood tables were still overly polished, and his brother was still being an inappropriate jackass. Sam watched as Dean charmed the poor traumatized woman with his lady killing smile. After a few more brief lines were exchanged, Elizabeth subtly slipped a piece of paper-most likely containing her phone number-into the pocket of Dean's well-worn leather jacket. Sam let out a deep sigh. He so did not want to wander around the streets tonight in the cold if Dean invited her over. Before any further progress to their relationship could be made, Sam strode across the room and stood in front of the booth giving his brother a hard look. Unflinching, Dean got up and went after Sam-who was already halfway out the door-after murmuring a quick goodbye to the cute blonde. Outside, Sam was taping his foot impatiently.

"Dude what's your problem? I totally had her," Dean hissed in annoyance.

"Dean, she would be the fifth girl this week! Don't you think you should slow down?"

The shorter man let out a huff. "You're not my dad. I can do what I want."

All of Sam's anger seemed to seep out of him. That one line said more about Dean's mental state than he would ever willingly say. "Look, I'm just worried about you man. I know that last hunt with the djinn was tough on you."

"I'm fine, so stop worrying or you'll ruin your pretty little face with frown lines." Dean started towards the Impala.

"Jerk," Sam muttered under his breath.

"I heard that, bitch!" Dean tossed over his shoulder. Sam let out another sigh knowing the conversation was over for now and followed his brother to the car.

* * *

The old car grumbled as it trudged its way through the thick snow covering the street that led to the Baker's home. The sun, now at its peak, reflected off the droplets of water that have accumulated on the pines lining the road making them shimmer as if they have already been decorated with Christmas lights. Old rock music resonating out of the car was the only sound disturbing the peaceful air. The Impala came to a stop as it reached an average sized house painted a neutral gray color. The taller man climbed out first and a shorter followed soon after. They approached the door and Dean gave it three taps with his knuckles. Shortly after a man around his sixties with gray hair to match his house and a weary expression opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Agent Young and this is my partner Agent Angus," Dean said. "We were in the area and heard about the tragedy and we just want to make sure there is no foul play."

The man hesitated for a moment, "Come in."

The pair we greeted with what Dean could only describe as the sweet scent of too many pastries being baked at once. As they passed the kitchen his guess was confirmed when he saw a lady pulling a chocolate cake out the oven to add to the pile of desserts on the counter that was already large enough to keep a small army satisfied till the end of winter.

Seeing their wide eyes the man quickly explained. "My wife deals with grief by baking."

At this point they reached a small sitting room. As the man sat in the leather recliner, Dean and Sam were left to share the love seat. With a not so happy expression, Dean sat down. "So Mr. Baker," Sam started. "Was there anyone who would want to hurt your daughter?"

"Not at all, she is-"taking a breath he corrected himself "Was the sweetest thing; volunteering at the soup kitchen and always helping old Mrs. Graham get her mail. I can't think of anyone who didn't like her. Why do you think she was killed anyway? I thought she had a heart attack."

Not missing a beat Dean responded, "Just being cautious. We know Jody was healthy and we want to make sure if someone did this to her they get punished for their crimes."

The man nodded at this and Sam continued his questioning. "Has anything weird happened before her death? Like cold spots or strange noises."

Mr. Baker gave him a strange look. "No everything has been perfectly normal."

A look passed between the brothers. Dean knew they needed to check out her room so Sam was going to distract him. Dean stood up, smoothing down his black form fitting suit. "Do you have a bathroom I could use?"

"Seconded floor, third door on the left," he directed.

"Thanks." Dean took off, confident in his brother's small talk skills. He made his way upstairs and scoured the area for Jody's bedroom. Dean hummed the Mission Impossible song in his head as he snuck into her room silently shutting the door behind him. Knowing time was of the essence he plunged into the chaos that was her room looking for a hex bag, claw, sulfur or anything else that would help them find whatever supernatural being responsible for the deaths. After a few minutes of scavenging through discarded clothes, books and candy wrappers, Dean came up empty handed. He made a last sweep with his EMF detector then disappointedly went to rejoin his brother when it stayed silent.

Seeing Dean descending the stairs, Sam quickly wrapped up the conversation. "Thanks for your time Mr. Baker, call if you can think of anything else."

Once they were outside safely out of ear shot Sam looked hopefully at his brother. "Anything?"

Dean responded with a shake of his head. "No everything was clean. I was thinking that you could check out the other vic's homes and I'll go to the morgue and see if they missed anything on the bodies."

"Sounds good," Sam agreed and they got in the car with a squeak of the door and drove off.

* * *

Sam stood out on the curve in front of the last house. He was starting to think that this wasn't their type of crazy after all. It's not like he didn't search, oh he searched alright! There was just nothing to be found. This case is driving him crazy! There is definitely something off about it, but everything is just, as Dean would but it, apple pie normal. Sam kicked at a loose stone. He might be better at waiting than his brother, but it still wasn't one of his virtues. After about thirty-seven seconds Sam caved in and pulled out his phone and dialed.

* * *

Dean strummed his fingers against the side of the wheel as he sang along to the soulful voice Jimi Hendrix. He reached the hospital as the final verse of _Hey Joe_ faded away. Dean stepped out the car his scuffed boots just peeking out from under his slacks. As he strode up the path to the door the soft shushing sounds coming from the fountain by the entry way seemed to calm him as did the refreshing light green color of the wall. _Huh, this Feng Shui shit really does work._ Dean reached the front desk and whipped out his fake FBI badge. "I'm here to see the corner about the body that was brought in earlier this week."

"Well take a seat over there. He's on lunch break and will be back in twenty minutes."

Dean tried again leaning forward and flashing the frizzy haired brunette his best smile. "It's really important and I just need quick look. Don't you think you can help a Federal Agent out?"

She smacked the she was chewing loudly. "In twenty minutes."

_Damn this chick is really playing hard to get._ "You know if I finish early we might be able to grab a drink after." Dean seduced.

"I like women," the brunette said bluntly then turned away.

Dean, speechless turned and sat where she originally indicated and waited twenty minutes.

"No! Dr. Sexy why did you break up with her? She has fantastic boobs," Dean said sadly to himself as he watched the show on the small TV situated in the corner of the lobby. So engrossed in the show he nearly jumped out of his socks when a stocky man tapped his shoulder.

"Are you Agent Young who called earlier today? Brenda said you were here. I apologize for the wait."

"Uh no problem Mr..." Dean mentally scolded himself for letting someone get the jump on him. Dad would be so mad.

"Mr. Millhorn," he said holding out a clammy hand, which Dean let go as immediately as politely possible.

"So you're here about Jody Baker?" Mr. Millhorn clarified as they made their way towards the morgue.

"Yes and also the three other deaths you classified as heart attacks this month."

The pair entered the cold, sterile room of the morgue. Millhorn proceeded to open up four doors at varying heights and slide out slick metal beds which the bodies laid upon. The corner started describing his findings. "All four people were and still are perfectly. Well, aside from being dead," he added chuckling at his our remark. "There were no trace of toxins, no trauma, and no damage to any internal or external part of their body. I know I said they died due to heart failure, but honestly I just said that because there was nothing I could find."

While the man was talking Dean crouched down to inspect behind the ear of one of the victims hoping maybe it's a wraith, but dropped the idea when all he saw was smooth skin. Standing up Dean asked "Off the record, if you saw these people not knowing where and how they were found when they died what would you say killed them?"

"Well…seeing how blue tinged their lips are I would have said suffocation, but that impossible." Mr. Millhorn looked up at Dean for reassurance.

Changing the subject, Dean asked another question. "Their skin is this bluish color because of the hypothermia, right?"

"Actually, no. I'm not sure why it's that color on the man to your left and the girl to your far right; they were both found in the warm coziness of their home."

"Hmm," was all Dean said in response. _At least we have something to go off now._ "Thanks for your time Mr. Millhorn, I'll be in touch," he said in farewell and promptly left the room pulling out the buzzing phone from his pocket.

"Sam, hey, did you find anything?"

"Nah nothing. Whatever this thing is it's good. Why are you late?"

"Freakin' corner was taking a lunch break at three in the afternoon. I'm on my way now, I think I have a lead," Dean responded switching the phone to his left hand so he could get to his keys.

"Really? That's great I was thinking we came all the way out here for nothing."

"Yeah no shit, but at least they have great burgers."

"Is really all you can think about is food?" Sam said in exasperation.

"You know me I'm a deep ocean."

It was true, Sam thought. His brother was deep he was just really good at pretending to be a kiddie pool. Sam scoffed, "Are you here yet?"

"I'm right here. Maybe if you cut your hair you would see me."

Dean pulled his baby up right in front of Sam and popped the lock so he could get in. Once his little brother was inside, Dean began to summarize what he discovered. "So the victims were all this funky blue color-"

"Hypothermia?" Sam guessed cutting him off.

"Nope I asked that and he said two of them were found inside. Also corner says that if it were other conditions he would think they suffocated."

"So this thing suffocates its victims and turns them blue?"

"Yep, I think it's a Smurf," Dean joked shooting Sam a wicked grin.

"Be serious Dean. We need to find what this is before kills again."

"Fine, library then?"

"Library," Sam confirmed and on that note the Impala sped off towards its next destination, oblivious that it might be its last.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry guys so such a long wait! I was vacationing in Alaska and unfortunately they don't have great internet services up there. I hope you enjoy and please leave feedback that can help me be a better writer. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly they belong to Eric Kripke.**

Chapter 3

Sam loved libraries.

He has always loved libraries…and research. Ever since Sam was eight, his dad dropped him off at the local library and ordered him to find out everything he could about whatever it was that they were hunting at the time. Sam has scoured for hours through the well-worn, well-loved books. At times he has been elbow deep in old articles and obituaries, but Sam didn't mind. The library was like a safe haven for him, a constant in his ephemeral life style. The novels enticed him with their stories, each an escape from the horror story that was his life. Biographies tempted him with lives that he could never live.

The Fort Vancouver Library was not much different than the others. It was quiet. Not as quiet as a church or a graveyard but still a nice relief from the loud music Dean plays or the screams of terror from victims of a supernatural being. The thud of their footsteps was the loudest noise in the room as the brothers made their way over to mythology section of the library.

"Do you think we can finish this hunt today?" Sam asked keeping his voice low.

"Maybe, but we better hit the books geek. It's already getting dark and this thing likes to kill at night."

Sam was intently reading his fifth book when Dean's voice broke his focus.

"Djinns are the only thing I can find that is associated with the color blue and from personal experience they sure as hell don't suffocate you."

Sam winced at the mention of the close call his brother had earlier. Sam opened his mouth to calm Dean whose loud voice was drawing attention to the last few stranglers still left in the library when something on the page he was reading, yellowed with age, caught his attention.

"Hey Dean get this," Sam said with barley held back excitement and started reading. "Sylphs, cousins of the djinn, are elementals of air. Alexander Pope invented a theory to explain them. Pope portrayed them as vain women who suffocated because of their spirits were too full of dark vapor. Sylphs because their vanity still rests within them are like the gossips or spies of the supernatural world gathering and telling information."

Sam paused frowning.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It says here that sylphs do leave a blue signature on those who they touch, but there is no mention of them being violent or suffocating people even though they can control the air. Why would this one be different?"

"It beats me, but they are almost a perfect match. Does it say how to kill them?" responded Dean with just a hint of violence in his emerald eyes.

Sam skimmed the next couple pages. "Unfortunately, no."

"Damn. Okay I'm going to call Bobby, maybe he knows." Dean got up and walked to the far side of the room so he wouldn't disturb anyone, then dialed.

Sam looked around as Dean spoke with Bobby and thought that Dean really didn't need to walk all the way over there because there was no one left to disturb. None of the earlier occupants were there, not even the librarians were missing. It was just them left. Sam's hunter instincts were screaming at him.

Something was wrong

"Bobby Singer." The gruff voice greeted Dean after the third ring.

"Hey Bobby, it's Dean. We're on this hunt and we think the thing that's killing people is something called a Sylph. Do you know how to gank it?"

"No small talk just get right to the point huh. Of course I know how to kill it do I look like an idjit to you?"

Dean bit back the joke he was going to make and waited silently through the sound of shuffling paper coming from the phone

"You have to stab it through the heart with a wooden stake blessed with the blood of a sinner," Bobby informed.

"Thanks Bobby."

"How ya boys holding up?" Bobby questioned knowing it has been a rough year for them.

"We're just f-" Dean started to say but broke off when he saw his little brother. "Sam!"

Dean dropped his phone and sprinted towards Sam ignoring the tiny shouts of his name coming from the phone. His taller brother was writhing on the ground next to the overturned heavy wooden chair that Sam was previously sitting in. Sam's face was red as he struggled to breathe, one hand gripped his neck protectively and the other unsuccessfully tried to battle the unseen force that was killing him slowly.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted again. "Where is it? What can I do?"

Sam couldn't respond. Dean watched with fear as his brother opened his mouth to draw in air but was unable to do so, slowly getting weaker each passing second. Dean, desperate, just started punching the air around Sam hoping to hit something, anything. After what seemed like an eternity to Dean he finally made contact. It was a strange feeling, as if he was punching Jell-O, but it seemed to work at least for the meantime because he heard a strangled gasp/cough come from Sam.

It was music to his ears.

Dean crouched down next to Sam reaching out and pulling him into a hug. He didn't care that it was a chick flick moment; he needed to feel that his brother was okay. This had been too close.

"Sam? Are you okay, man?" Dean asked thick with concern.

In between gasps of air Sam managed a weak "Yeah I'm fine, just need a moment."

After a few minutes of them in that position were the only sounds came from Dean's quite breaths and Sam's louder more labored breathing as he quenched his need for oxygen, Dean broke the silence and his hold.

"Sam, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just felt that something was off and then the next thing I knew all the air felt like it was sucked out of the room and the only thing I could do was try to breathe." Sam fixed his eyes on his brothers', "It was the sylph, wasn't it?"

Dean tiredly rubbed his eyes for it was now almost midnight. "Yeah I think so. The question is why did it go after you?"

Sam stayed quiet unsure if Dean expected a response.

"Whatever it doesn't matter, I know how to gank it so I say let's get rid of the damn thing and get out of this town," declared Dean reassuringly getting to his feet pulling the taller man up with him.

"We need a wooden stake and a sinner's blood. We've got the stake back in the Impala and I'm betting everyone's a sinner so we could just hit a blood bank…"

Sam shut out Dean's ramblings. Now that he was more or less back to his senses he still had that gut feeling one acquires after a lifetime of hunting telling him that the sylph was still in the room with them.

Sam became aware that Dean had stopped walking as well and his muscular body was tense as if ready for battle.

"Sam I think we should get out of here," Dean said seriously.

"Yeah agreed." Sam took the necessary three steps towards the gray metal doors that lead out into the front library and pulled on the handle.

It didn't budge.

He tried again with the same amount of success as the first time. "Dean it's trapping us in here."

The side of Dean that took after his father's commanding personality took charge. "This is what we are going to do, we are going to stick together and wait out the night. It has never killed in the day so I'm assuming it can only attack at night."

Sam nodded in understanding and the two brothers took their seats at the nearest table. Their bodies showing faux relaxation when in reality they both could spring up and attack at a moment's notice.

"Guns out," Dean ordered, his voice low but deadly. "Shoot anything that moves, it won't kill it but a round of iron bullets will sure as heck slow it down."

Dawn was only a few hours away and there had been no sign of the sylph.

Dean almost wondered if it gave up and left, but he knew better than that. Just as the thought passed through his head, a gust of wind toppled a novel from a shelf to his left.

"Stay there Sam," commanded Dean as he warily approached the fallen book, his Colt 1911 gripped tightly in his hand.

Dean inspected the book smirking at the irony of the title, _Anna Dressed in Blood_ by Kendare Blake. Dean paced the area making sure whatever was there was now long gone before turning to face Sam. Cursing out loud, raced back towards the table as he saw the horrifying image of his brother suffocating for the second time that day.

There was a major difference this time though. The sylph had taken on a somewhat solid form as she perched over Sam's crumpled body. It had almost a ghostly appearance; it's fair, milky skin was verging on translucent. Though, its inky blue tribal marks that were nearly identical to those of its cousin, the djinn, were opaque and popped out in stark contrast. Its light blue hair trailed behind it as if it were an afterthought.

"Get away from my brother you bitch!" Dean yelled, firing at the figure.

The bullet proved to be useless as it sailed through the sylph's body, shattering the computer screen behind.

_Wooden stake, wooden stake, wooden stake_ Dean thought to himself frantically as Sam's moments got more feeble.

The best he could find was a half-sharpened number two pencil.

Dean braced himself as he stabbed the pencil in his arm holding back a wince. Then, he launched himself towards the sylph wielding his makeshift stake covered in his own sinner's blood. The pencil hit its mark as it sank deep into the sylph's chest as easily as a spoon into Jell-O. It looked at Dean with its solid orb eyes once more before it vanished in a puff of air.

Dean hovered over Sam's limp body worriedly, checking for breathing.

"No no no! Damn it Sammy breathe!" Dean cried when he couldn't feel the rise and fall of his brother's chest.

Dean laid Sam flat and tilted his head back, then proceeded to give him two rescue breaths making sure Sam's chest expanded each time.

"C'mon Sammy!" he begged when nothing happened. Dean was about to try again when Sam gasped.

Dean could have wept in relief.

"Sam welcome back, you're just in time for the party." Dean whipped around to face the source of the voice. He was so focused on resuscitating Sam he completely missed its approach.

Dean only caught a glimpse of a man's figure before something hard collided with his head and the world turned black.

**TBC**


End file.
